Sailor Hope
by suzu enma
Summary: Serena has a sceond daughter. she has a very sepcial power but has an unexpected destiny. she hopes that she will be able to know what her destiny is before it's to late.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Weiss kreuz and sailor moon, all the other characters that are not in the show I own

* * *

Sailor hope

It was a beautiful day, a girl name Bunny was walking to school with her sister Rini. When they got there they went to their class rooms.

When Bunny got to her class room, Yuki came up and said "Hi". Bunny told Yuki that she wanted to go to the park after school. Yuki started to jump up and down shouting "Yes"! Everyone was staring at Yuki like she was crazy. Yuki stopped and said "what"? Bunny started to laugh.

When Rini got to her Class room, she went to her sit and put her stuff on the desk. Her friend Angel came up and told her that she couldn't play after school today. Rini just said "OK". They talked about how Rick acted yesterday. They stopped talking when the teacher came in.

The teacher finally came in and told everyone to get into their seats. The teacher was about to start class when the door open and a boy walked in. The teacher looked at the boy and told him to sit down.

(Kyo is late again) thought Bunny. Kyo went up to Bunny and told her that she was cute. Yuki heard what Kyo said and said "eek"! The teacher told Yuki to go outside and stand. Kyo (Laughed).

Lee was looking for his sword because Yuki decided to hide it. He stopped looking when Dark walked in. He did not look happy. (Yuki must have hid something of his too) thought Lee. Lee asked Dark what was wrong. Dark told Lee that his pendent is missing. Lee told Dark that Yuki hid his sword and must have hid his Pendent too. Dark was mad, he told Lee to go get Yuki after school. Lee just nodded.

Bunny and Yuki met up with Rini and went to the park. Kyo followed them. Bunny told Rini that she wanted to go to the flower shop after the park. Rini told Bunny they could. All of a sudden Kyo came up behind Yuki and said "Boo"! Yuki screamed. Rini and Bunny turned around to look at Yuki. They both saw Kyo laughing. Bunny came up to Kyo and yelled at him. (He is so stupid) thought Rini.

Lee was walking to the school when he notice that school was over and Yuki was no where to be seen. (Great where is she). He went to go look for her. He then heard her screaming, so he headed that way. When he came to the park, he saw a girl yelling at a boy. He then saw Yuki, he went straight to her.

Yuki was talking to Rini when she saw Lee coming towards her. She told them she had to go. She went to up to Lee. They both started to leave. Yuki told Lee that she won't tell them where their stuff was. You see Yuki took them and put them in her room before she left. Lee told Yuki that Dark was mad. Yuki said "so".

Bunny was still yelling at Kyo, until Rini told Bunny that they had to go. Bunny told Kyo bye. They started to leave. Kyo just watch them leave. Bunny and Rini head to a flower shop that they always go to on the weekends. When they got there the shop was filled with high school girls. Rini told Bunny that she wanted to go get ice cream. Bunny told Rini that was okay. So Rini left. Bunny walked towards the door until she heard a shout! Aya just told everyone to get out. (Daddy never changes) thought Bunny.

Yuki and Lee went into Dark's room. Dark was sitting in a chair when they came in. They stopped right in front of his chair. Yuki asked what he wanted. He said "he wanted to attack the sailor scouts." They both said "yes sir." They left to get ready.

Serena and her friends were having a get together. They were talking when they heard screams. They all looked at each other and nodded.

Mercury star power

Mars star power

Venus star power

Moon crystal power

Jupiter star power

People were running away. The sailor scouts looked around and saw how much damage there was. Sailor moon told them to look for people who were hurt. So they all split up to search. They didn't get far when a beam came out of nowhere. There was smoke very where, when it cleared two people were standing there. They just stared at each other until one spoke. He said that they were looking for a princess. Sailor mars said they won't get the princess. That did not go to well with the prince of darkness. The prince attack.

**Dark sphere! **

The sailor scouts barley dodge the attack. They prepared to attack as well.

**Sailor planet attack.**

When the smoke cleared they were gone.

Bunny finally got into the flower shop. She walked up to the counter and said hello to Aya. Aya turned and looked at Bunny. Bunny just smiled. Omi came up to Bunny and asked if she wanted any thing. She told him no. Yohji then came up behind Bunny and asked her if she wanted to go get ice cream. Bunny screamed! When she turned around she yelled at Yohji. Aya and Omi started to laugh. Bunny then told them that she wanted to talk to Ken. Omi told her that Ken was out. Bunny said "oh." She then turned to Aya and asked him if he was busy. He said "no." Omi knew what Bunny wanted; she wanted to spend time with her daddy. Omi suggest that Aya take bunny out. Bunny turns to Omi and smiled. Aya nodded yes. Bunny then jumped up and down. Aya and Bunny left.

Rini walked into the ice cream shop. She was greeted by her friends. They talked while they were in line, but they were interrupted by loud screaming. Rini went to see what was wrong. What she saw made her scream. She saw a lot of people hurt. She told her friends to get out of here.

**Moon prism power**

Sailor mini moon then went to check on the people that were hurt, when a big beam came straight at her. But she dodged it at the last second. She then looked for the person who threw it. She saw a monster ten feet away from her. It was ugly and huge. Sailor mini moon attacked.

**Pink sugar heart attack**

The monster was destroyed. She then heard laughter; she looked around and saw a boy laughing. Sailor mini moon asked what was so funny. The boy told her he was laughing at her. She asked why. He said that she was stupid for destroying the monster. She said "so". She then heard a roar behind her; she turned around and saw a huge monster. (Oops, I am in trouble) thought Rini. Then they heard a voice.

**Moon rainbow heart attack**

The beam went straight towards the enemy but missed. Rini turned toward the attack and saw sailor moon standing there. Sailor moon yelled Rini. They both nodded and attack together.

**Moon twin heart attack**

The enemy dodges the attack barley, he then disappeared. Rini and Serena look at each other and then detransformed. They both went to go see Raye.

Bunny was playing at the park with Aya. Bunny was on the swings while Aya was sitting on a bench watching her. Bunny then jumps off the swing and ran to Aya and asked if they could go out to eat with Rini and mommy. He said "yes." So they both left to go look for them. Bunny spotted Lita going to raye's house, she ran up to Lita and asks if she had saw mommy. Lita said "yes." Aya asked Lita to take them to Serena. So Lita took them to Raye's. They were almost there when they bumped into Yohji who was skipping work. Aya asked yohji what he was doing out here. Yohji just laugh and backed away from Aya who was really mad. Bunny looked at Lita and shook her head. Yohji said "good bye" and left really fast. Aya told Bunny that he had to go but will meet them later at their house to go out. Bunny said "that was okay". So Aya left. Bunny and Lita continued on their way. They finally made it to Raye's house.

Yuki was cleaning her room when Lee came into her room, he looked upset. She asked "what was wrong". He told her that Dark was not here. Yuki told Lee that they had to find him before the scouts do. So they both went to go look for him. They found him at the mall looking at school clothes. Yuki asked "what he was doing". He told her that he was going to her school. Lee left, he didn't want to be there when Yuki exploded. Lee went to the book store. Dark looked at Yuki and took a step back, she told Dark to run. Dark told Yuki that he was not going to run. So Yuki brought out her favorite toy, her water gun. She had filled it with ink instead of water. Dark looked at the water gun and ran out of the store, Yuki went after him. Lee saw Dark past the store and Yuki behind him. (Oh no what is she doing). Lee went after them. Yuki gave up after two hours, she couldn't find Dark. Yuki decided to go get something to eat. Lee finally caught up to Dark, he told Dark that Yuki had given up. They both were relieved.

Serena and Rini were there talking to Raye when they heard Lita. They went to go meet her; they were surprise to see Bunny. Bunny ran up to Serena and hugs her. Serena took Bunny into her arms and gave her a hug. Bunny told her that they were going out with daddy tonight. Serena told Bunny that was great. Rini told Bunny that they had to do something right now. Bunny asked what was wrong So Rini told her what had happen. Lita then asked if she should call the others, Serena told her no because she didn't want them to worry. Raye told everyone to go inside. Serena asked Bunny what time was Aya coming, she told her he would call when he left work. Rini went to the fire room to talk to Raye. Rini told Raye that she thinks that the enemy is going to be hard to beat. Raye asked why. "Because they keep attacking" said Rini. Bunny came into the room all of a sudden saying that she feels an evil force near by. Raye told Bunny to go tell the others. Bunny ran out of the room.

Hope crystal power

Mars star power

Moon crystal power

Moon prism power

Jupiter star power

They then all went outside and saw a monster standing near the stairs. The monster was looking for something. Sailor moon attacked.

**Moon rainbow heart attack **

The monster dodges it. Sailor hope attacks next.

**Hope star beam**

It went straight at the monster and the monster was destroyed. A boy came out of nowhere and looked at sailor hope with look that scaryed her. Sailor moon asked who he was. He told them his name was nightmare and that he will have sailor hope, because she gives hope to people. Sailor moon told nightmare that he won't get her. He just laughs. Sailor mars stood in front of Bunny. All of a sudden there was a light behind Nightmare, when it faded a boy was standing there. The boy told Nightmare that it was time to go. Nightmare looked at the boy and nodded. They both left. Everyone looked at each other and shrugged. They all left too.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two**

Aya was working on some flowers when Omi came up to Aya and told him that he should start to get ready for the dinner he had with Serena and the girls. He nodded and left. Ken came in and asked what was going on. Omi told ken that they were going out to eat to night except Aya. Aya came back down and left. When he got there Bunny was sitting on the couch. Aya asked Bunny where the others were. She said "they were upstairs". Aya called upstairs and heard a yell. Bunny and Aya went upstairs to see what the matter was. When the got upstairs they saw Rini covered in powder and Serena yelling at her. Bunny started to laugh. Rini and Serena turned around and saw bunny and Aya watching, Serena told them to go downstairs and wait. So they went downstairs and waited. Serena and Rini were finally ready, so they left. After dinner they went to the park for a walk. Bunny and Rini were running around, while Serena and Aya walking and watching them. Aya asked Serena if he could keep Bunny for a couple of days, Serena said "If it was okay with her". Bunny came up to them and said "I would love to spend time with daddy". Serena smiled and told them that it was okay. Bunny smiled and jumped up and down. Serena and Aya started to laugh as they watched Bunny run off to go find Rini. Bunny found Rini at the swings and watched her swing back and forth.

Crawford was in his study when Schuldig came into the room, Crawford looked up with what do you want look on his face. Schuldig just smirked and went to the take a seat by the window. Crawford just went back to work ignoring Schuldig as best he could. (Come on Crawford I know you are thinking of something). "Stay out of my head" said Crawford with a annoyed look on his face, Shculdig got up and walked to the door with a smirk on his face. "Have a nice day my fearless leader" said Schuldig as he shuts the door. Crawford sat there for awhile trying to think of what the vision he had earlier was about. Who was that girl thought Crawford with a frown on his face. He got up and walked to the door and walked out. He found his teammates in the TV room. "We have a mission tonight said" Crawford as he headed for the stairs to rest for the mission.

Serena and Aya walked towards the swings with smiles on their faces. "Okay you two it's time to go home" said Serena. Rini jumped off the swing and walked towards Serena as Aya walked up to Bunny and picked her up. "Me and Bunny will be going now" said Aya, he kissed Serena before he left. Rini watched them go with a look that said yes I have the house to myself. Serena and Rini left the park and started to walk home. On the way home Serena thought about Aya and wondered if he would want to live with them, so that he would be able to spend more time with them. Rini looked up and watched her mother's face to see what she was thinking but she couldn't read her expression at all. I hope nothing is wrong thought Rini as she kept on watching her mother.

Aya and Bunny was almost at the flower shop when they saw Ken on his motorcycle. "Uncle Ken: shouted Bunny as she ran ahead of Aya, Ken turned around when he heard Bunny's voice. He smiled as he watched her run to him with a big smile on her face. "Where are you going" asked Bunny as she stood there looking at ken with curious eyes. Ken looked at Aya and then looked back at Bunny, "I am going for a ride" said Ken. Bunny nodded here head and asked "can I go"? Ken wanted to take her for a ride but it was too late, he looked at Aya to see what he thinks but he couldn't read he's expression. "Well Aya what do you say can she" asked Ken. Aya looked at Bunny and saw she was looking at him with puppy dog eyes, "oh all right but don't go too far and make sure she is safe" said Aya. I am not so sure about this thought Aya but kept quiet he didn't want any of his teammates to know that he was worried about Bunny. Ken knew Aya was worried about Bunny's safety and said "of course". Ken got off and put the extra helmet on Bunny, he then helped Bunny get on the motorcycle. Ken got back on and started the motorcycle, they waved goodbye to Aya and took off.

Crawford and his teammates were at a meeting with a client not far from where Ken was headed. Schuldig picked up on the thoughts of Siberian as he stood against the wall with his eyes closed. (Crawford a Weiss kitten is heading this way). (Really, well then where is he headed)? (To a beach not far from here). (Then we will meet him there). This will be fun thought Schuldig with a smirk. Crawford bowed to their client and then told his team it was time to go. They walked out of the building and headed to a red car in front of the building and got in. Crawford was in the front seat and started the car. He pulled the car out and headed in the direction Siberian was.

Ken turned down a road that lead out of the city, where are we going thought Bunny thought as she held on to ken. They rode a little longer before Ken stopped the motorcycle. Bunny let go of Ken and looked around oh were at a beach, Ken took off his helmet and then got off and helped Bunny down. "Why are we at a beach Uncle Ken" asked Bunny in a curious tone as she stared at Ken. Ken turned and looked at the ocean and then said "because it helps me think Bunny". Bunny looked at Ken with sad eyes but didn't say anything. Ken started to walk towards the ocean with Bunny behind him, I hope Uncle Ken will be fine thought Bunny as she watched Ken. Ken was sitting on the sand while Bunny played in the water when Ken heard something behind him. He jumped up and spun around what he saw made him lose his breath. "Well what do we have here" asked Schuldig with a smirk as he stands there looking at Ken. Bunny stopped playing and watched what was happening from the water. "Schwarz" said Ken as he tried to keep his cool. Bunny ran towards Ken but stopped short because she got the feeling she would cause trouble for ken if she got closer. "What are you doing here" asked Ken in an angry voice. "Well Hidaka you should know why I am here" said Schuldig as he walked up to Ken. What is going on thought Bunny with a worried look on her face. Nagi was hiding in a tree not to far from where they were and stared at Bunny, he noticed that she had long blonde hair and purple eyes.

Aya was sitting on the couch in the basement thinking of Bunny and Ken. He had this feeling that they were in trouble. Omi came downstairs and asked if he was alright. Aya just sat there for awhile without saying anything. When Aya didn't answer right away Omi became worried and walked up to the couch and waved a hand in front of Aya. Aya blinked. It's nothing Omi said Aya as he stands up and walked towards the stairs. Omi watched Aya go but he didn't believe it was nothing. He knew there was something bothering him. Aya went up to his room and shut the door. He knew that he wouldn't be able to sleep until he knew Bunny was safe and sound. He decided that he would go looking for them just to make sure she was okay. So he left his room and went to the kitchen to grab the keys but before he got out the door he heard Yohji coming to the stairs. "Aya where are you going" asked Yohji as he stood at the bottom of the stairs. Aya just stared at Yohji before he went out the door and walked to his car and got in. Yohji ran to the door and saw Aya getting ready to start the car. What has gotten into him thought Yohji. Aya started the car and drove off.

Bunny who was still in the water looked at Ken and then at the man who was walking towards Ken. She knew something was wrong, she wanted to help but she knew if she did they would know who she was. What should I do thought Bunny as she stood there frozen. Ken looked at Bunny out of the corner of his eye and saw her standing in the ocean watching. He knew he had to get them away safely. Before Ken could think of a plan Schuldig knocked him out. Schuldig heard a scream straight ahead and looked up. He saw Bunny standing there with wide eyes. Who is she thought Schuldig. Nagi who was still in the tree jumped down and walked towards Schuldig. When Nagi got to Schuldig he got a better view of the girl. She looks familiar he thought. What's going to happen now thought Bunny as she stood still. Schuldig had no idea what to make of the girl. Should we take her as well? "What's keeping you two"? Asked a steel voice, they all turned their eyes to the new comer. Bunny knew that things weren't going to get any better but worse.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Ah, Crawford it's you" said Schuldig with a smirk on his face. Nagi who was standing near Schuldig walked towards the ocean. "Don't come any closer" said Bunny as she tired to act brave. Crawford knew the girl would try something but he didn't tell the others. As Nagi kept walking, Bunny backed farther into the water. Schuldig watched until he got a signal from Crawford to grab the girl. Bunny felt something behind her and turned just in time to schuldig before her world went dark. Nagi looked at Bunny a little closer and noticed that she kind of looked like Aya but he didn't say anything to his two teammates. Schuldig grabbed Ken and told Nagi to carry the girl.

Aya was still looking for them when he got a feeling that Bunny was in danger. He turned around and headed towards Serena's place. When he got there he got out of the car and went to the front door. He knocked on the door and Rini answered it. "Aya what are you doing here and where's Bunny" asked Rini with a worried voice. Aya had no idea how to answer that so he just asked if he could speak to Serena. Rini nodded her head and went to get Serena. Serena come down stairs and took Aya to the kitchen to talk. Rini snuck near the kitchen's door and listened. When Aya finished telling Serena, she just sat there in dead silence. Aya was worried that Serena would faint but since nothing had happen so far that she had fainted with her eyes open, which would been weird. All of a sudden Serena shot up and ran out of the room and up the stairs. Aya just sat there in shock. Rini came in and looked at Aya with an unreadable expression on her face. Aya got up and told Rini that he was going to look for Ken and Bunny and that they could reach him by his cell phone if anything came up. "Alright" said Rini. Rini watched him go and then went upstairs to talk to her mother.

Schwarz made it to their hideout with Bunny and Ken. Nagi took Bunny to one of the rooms that had no one staying in, while Schuldig took Ken next door. They then went downstairs into the living room to talk about what to do with the two. They talked for awhile, they had no idea that their guest were starting to wake up. Bunny was the first to wake, she got up and headed for the door and found that it was unlock. _How stupid are they_ thought Bunny as she walked out quietly. Bunny looked around the hallway and wondered where Ken was. She then notices that only two doors were closed. She choose the door that was next to hers, she went in and saw Ken on the bed still out cold. Bunny ran to the bed and shook Ken. "Ken wake up" whispered Bunny. Ken woke with a start and stared at Bunny with dazed eyes. "What happened" ask Ken. Bunny told him what had happened. Ken listened and then had a thoughtful look on his face. Bunny knew that he was thinking of away out of here. Bunny and Ken were too occupied with their thoughts that they didn't notice that someone had came into the room.

Serena was in her room looking for her communicator when Rini came in. "Mom what are you doing" ask Rini as she stares at Serena. Serena turned around in surprise and then said "I am looking for my communicator." Rini nodded her head and started to help Serena to find it. As they look they talked about what they should do. They finally found the communicator. Serena presses the button with the symbol of mars on it. The screen went white and then Raye's face appears.

**Raye: what do you want meatball head**

**Serena: not now Raye, this is important**

**Raye: what's wrong?**

**Serena: Aya told me that Bunny is in danger**

**Raye: what do you mean Aya?**

**Serena: that's not the point, we need to do something**

**Raye: your right, I'll call a meeting**

**Serena: alright, we'll be there in a few minutes.**

**Raye: Okay**

Then the picture went white, Serena knew that Raye had hanged up and was calling the girls. Serena then turned to Rini and told her that they we're having a scouts meeting. Rini nodded her head and went to get ready. I hope Bunny is safe thought Rini as she went to her room. Serena changed into more comfortable clothes and then put on her brooch. Once they were ready they meet at the front door and headed to Raye's temple.

Bunny and Ken still had no idea that someone had came into the room until they heard a noise near the door. They turned their heads and looked at the person with wide eyes. The person who was standing by the door was Schuldig. "Well it looks like the Kittens are awake" sneered Schuldig. Ken glared at Schuldig while Bunny backed up towards Ken. Schuldig walked closer and grabbed Bunny dragging her near the door. Ken got up and charged at Schuldig but was stop by Nagi who appeared behind Schuldig. Bunny struggled to get out of Schuldig's hold but couldn't get away. Schuldig took Bunny out of the room and back into her room that she was staying in. He threw her on the bed and turned to leave. He shut the door and locked it. He then went back to Ken's room. When reenter the room, Nagi had Ken on the bed and held down by his telekinesis. Schuldig smirked and walked into the room. He got closer and reached his mind out to Ken and started to read his mind. Ken closed his eyes tight and held in a scream. After Schuldig was done they left Ken alone and went back downstairs to report to Crawford. Schuldig was smirking the whole way there.

Aya was still looking for them but knew he had to get back to the flower shop soon. His last stop was at a small beach, he looked around but didn't find anything but had a feeling something happened here. He decided to go back and try to figure out what to do. When he got back Yohji and Omi was waiting for him. He saw them standing by the door and stopped half way to the door. "Well where did you go" asked Yohji. Aya just walked pass them and headed to his room. Omi watched him go and then turned and looked at Yohji. Yohji just shrugged his shoulders and went inside. Omi followed and decided to go see Aya. When Omi got to Aya's room he noticed that he had locked his room, which means he didn't want to be bothered. So Omi went to his room and got on the computer. He hoped he could find something that would help him figure out what is up with Aya. Aya was laying in bed thinking how to them that he thought something had happened to Ken and Bunny.

Serena and Rini made it to Raye's temple. Everyone was there when they got there, they started the meeting. Serena told them what had happened and why she wanted a meeting. They soon talked about what they should do and how they should do it. When they finished the meeting it was late. "Why don't you guys stay the night" said Raye. Everyone thought that was a good idea and stayed over. Everyone was in raye's room hanging out. Serena lay on Raye's bed and stared at everyone. How should I tell them about me and Aya thought Serena.

Bunny paced the room she was in tiring to figure out what to do. As she paced she didn't notice the door opening and a figure came in. he stood there watching her with amused expression on his face. He wondered how long it would take her to notice him. Bunny still hadn't notice him and was turning to face the door when she heard him cough. She turned around suddenly and falls backwards. She stared at him with wide eyes. He laughed and looked at her with unreadable eyes. They just stared at each other not saying a word. No sound was heard it was like time had stopped. Bunny had no idea how long they stared at each other. He started to walk closer to her. Bunny backed up and hit the wall. He stopped half way and stared at her with an unknown emotion in his eyes. Bunny couldn't figure out what that emotion was. What's going to happen now thought Bunny. He just stood there not saying a word, Bunny was starting to get nervous.


End file.
